One Day in McFly Land
by Logan.Danger
Summary: The girls are in Bolton and end up in the Star Girl video.


One day, Katherine, Emily, Hannah, and Caroline were walking around Bolton, entirely lost. Why were they in Bolton, you might ask? I don't even know, and I was one of them. Anyways, back to the story. They were walking around Bolton, and they came across a familiar scene.

"Oh my Him," Emily said. "We're in the 'Star Girl' video."

Suddenly, Danny Jones appeared, and saw them. "You! You're girls, right?"

Hannah looked at him, obviously disgusted. "Yes, we're girls, you sexist pig!"

"Would one of you be willing to go up in a rocket with my mate Dougie? It's really important," Danny explained.

Hannah, Katherine, and Caroline all stepped back, leaving Emily as the obvious choice.

"What?" she turned to face her friends. "Fine, you evil bitches. I'll just kill you with lasers up in space, just you wait!"

They followed Danny into his backyard, where the other guys were prepping the rocket. Dougie was pacing back and forth nervously, wearing a blue suit and carrying a space helmet.

"I found your star girl, Doug!" Danny pulled Emily over to him.

"Hi, I'm Dougie," he said quickly. "Dan, I'm scared. Don't you think I should have more training?"

"We wouldn't send you into space without checking and re-checking everything, Dougie," Harry walked over and tousled his hair before handing Emily a matching blue suit. "Launch is in five minutes."

5 MINUTES LATER…

Dougie and Emily were inside the rocket while Tom was working the Ground Control. K, C, and H were sitting on the grass underneath a tree with Danny and Harry.

"5…4…3…2…1…" the rocket launched into space, and the entire backyard was filled with smoke. Everyone was coughing, and hurried into Danny's flat. They set the Transmitter-Thingie on the kitchen counter, and Tom turned it on.

"Dougie, can you hear us?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can," he said. "God, it's gorgeous up here! Tom, you're going to love the pictures that I'm taking. Trust me on this. Right, Emily?"

"It is pretty cool," she said.

"Well, I need sleep, so I'll talk to you later mates," Dougie turned off the transmitter in the rocket, and everything went silent.

Danny clapped his hands together and looked at the girls. "Alright, rules of the flat; no walking around in the nude, no Busted, and knock before opening any and all doors."

"You mean we're staying _here_?" Caroline said, looking around with one eyebrow raised. "Can I ask why?"

"Well, your friend is up in space with our friend, so we think it would be best if you three stayed here until they get back next week," Harry explained, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and chugging it.

"Awkward, but okay, I guess," Katherine said, looking over at Hannah and Caroline with wide eyes. They looked back at her with the same expressions. "Uh, where's the bathroom?"

Tom smiled. "Upstairs, third door on the left."

She pulled Hannah and Caroline up the stairs and into the blue bathroom. "WHEN THE HELL ARE WE?"

Emily was listening to her iPod, staring out the window. Space was… beautiful. So beautiful that she didn't notice Dougie staring at her with big blue eyes. She looked over and took out her headphones.

"Why are you staring at me?" Emily asked bluntly.

Dougie looked around awkwardly. "Um, can you distract me? I'm afraid of enclosed spaces, and this is freaking me out."

"Uh, okay," she stowed her iPod in her pocket, and leaned back against the wall. "Why did they send you up here if they know you're afraid?"

"That's the point. They DON'T know that I'm afraid," he said. "I've never told them."

"Okay, why not?"

For some strange reason (I believe they went slightly insane), the girls agreed to play Twister with the guys. So, they set up the mat and started to play.

"Alright, left hand, yellow," Harry said, placing himself under Hannah and over Danny. "This is weird on so many levels."

Caroline rolled her eyes and spun the spinner. It landed on right foot, yellow. "No fucking way," she said. "I'm quitting now before I get sexually assaulted."

"C'mon, Caroline, Danny doesn't bite!" Tom said.

"Unless, of course, that's what you want," Danny added with a grin.

She looked at him as though he was a sex addict, and finally just moved like she was supposed to. "If you touch me," she warned. "I will kill you."

Dougie and Emily had just finished their first whole day in space. They had talked, napped, taken pictures, listened to music, ate space food, and talked some more.

"Are Danny and Harry really stoners?" Emily asked.

Dougie turned to look at her. "They were for a long time," he explained. "Finally, Tom gave them a choice. They could either get clean or he was kicking them out. They both chose to get clean, and they have been for about a year now."

"Well, that's good," she nodded.

"So, what about you?" Dougie asked. "What are your friends like?"

"Well, they are all crazy," Emily started. "Caroline occasionally turns into a statue, and won't talk to me at all. Hannah has a weird taste in guys. Kathy is just plain insane. But, they understand me. They're like family."

Dougie smiled. "That's how the guys are for me. Harry is… he tries to be a tough bloke, but it doesn't work out very well. He's really a big softie. Tom is, like, our group psychiatrist. He always has advice to give about everything. And Danny… well, we just have Danny because he's Danny. He's odd, in a good way."

"You guys make really good music," she said. "That's one of the main reasons that we are so close, because we all like your music."

Five days later, the rocket broke back into the atmosphere, and they landed in the backyard. Tom, Harry, Danny, Katherine, Hannah, and Caroline were all waiting for them. When they fell out of the rocket, they looked sleep-deprived, but happy.

"I never thought I would miss Earth," Emily said, dropping to her knees and just laying there.

Dougie laughed. "This girl is amazing," he said.

THE END


End file.
